Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There has been provided a typical image forming apparatus such as a printer and a multi-functional peripheral that has a function to display a guidance video showing a solution work for a recording sheet jam in a display when the recording sheet jam occurs. With the image forming apparatus, even an operator unaccustomed to a machine operation can perform the work while viewing the guidance video to solve the recording sheet jam.
There has been proposed an image forming apparatus that displays a guidance video of a motionless image in a screen by pressing a help key and displays the previous guidance video or the next guidance video by pressing “PRE” or “NEXT” in the screen. There has also been proposed an image forming apparatus that displays a position of a remaining recording sheet in different display styles such as lighting or flashing the position of the remaining recording sheet or changing the display color according to the number of times that a recording sheet is forgotten to be taken in the past at respective remaining positions when a jam state is set by a recording sheet jam.